An Horror Night
by Hakuryuu have to marry Shuu
Summary: ONESHOT


An horror night

"Karin-chan, che film guardiamo?"

"Non lo so Miyon-chan. Che ne dici di questo? Si intitola 'A bloody night'."

"Va bene. Vai a chiamare gli altri, io preparo i pop corn."

"Ok" e Karin si diresse al piano di sopra.

"Ragazzi, io e Miyon-chan vogliamo guardare un film, volete venire?"

"Per me è ok Hanazono-san." disse Micchi rivolgendosi a Karin.

"Bene. Vi aspetto giù." ma si sentì Miyon che gridò dal piano di sotto.

"Miyon! Stai bene?!" Chiese Yuuki dalle scale, ma non ci fù risposta, così scese velocemente le scale seguito dagli altri. Quando arrivarono in cucina videro Miyon svenuta a terra.

"Miyon, rispondi! Sono Yuuki!" le disse preoccupato. Quando finì la frase, Miyon aprì gli occhi lentamente

"Cosa è successo Miyon?!" chiese Yuuki

"Stavo preparando i pop corn quando una figura di una bambina credo morta mi passò attraverso, così quando mi attraversò io svenni a terra." disse Miyon terrorizzata

"Forse stai scrivendo troppe storie horror e sei stanca." le disse Yuuki

"Ti dico che l'ho vista Yuuki"

"Va bene. Adesso guardiamo il film." disse Yuuki.

Iniziarono a vedere il film, ma non sapevano che quel film era diverso dagli altri film; praticamente quello che accadeva nel film, il giorno dopo si sarebbe avverato. Circa a metà film, si sentì dalla cucina degli strani rumori, ma erano ancora tutti sul divano. Ad un tratto si vide un coltello fluttuare, come nel film e così Jin si alzò per andare a vedere se non era uno scherzo. Quando fù davanti al coltello, esso lo infilzò e cadde a terra con Jin. Tutti corsero da Jin e Karin disse:

"Jin-kun stai bene?!"

"No...credo... che voi...dovreste...fare...attenzione...a...quel...film...quello...che...accade...là...dentro...si...scatena...quà...fuori...FATE...ATTENZIONE" e morì

"Cosa dobbiamo fare allora?" disse Himeka abbracciando dalla paura Micchi

"Dobbiamo seguire il consiglio di Kuga" disse Kazune

"Ma se dovessimo morire tutti?" disse Miyon

"Non lo so, ma dobbiamo cercare di sopravvivere il più possibile. Secondo me è meglio dividerci in coppie e cercare un nascondiglio sicuro, quando una coppia trova un posto sicuro, con i telefoni bisogna avvisare le altre coppie." Disse Kazune

"Va bene Kazune-kun, ma come ci dividiamo?" chiese Micchi

"Tu e Himeka, Sakurai-kun e Yi-san e io e Karin" disse Kazune

"Va bene. Adesso andiamo Miyon, dobbiamo fare in fretta." disse Yuuki

"Arrivo Yuuki" e lo seguì

"Buona fortuna Hanazono-san e Kazune-kun." Disse Micchi e prese per mano Himeka andando via

"Kazune-kun se ho capito bene, quello che succede dentro il film si scetena nella realtà, giusto?" chiese Karin

"Sì, ma dobbiamo sbrigarci a trovare un posto sicuro prima che sia troppo tardi. Vieni Karin" disse Kazune

"Arrivo"

Dopo un'ora, Karin e Kazune trovarono nel giardino una buca profonda e abbastanza grande, così chiamarono gli altri. Quando furono tutti dentro, come nel film, Yuuki e Miyon uscirono per vedere se era tutto ok, ma ci fù una forte luce che li abbagliò e morirono

"MIYON-CHAN, YUUKI-KUN! State bene?!" non risposero e così compresero che erano rimasti in quattro.

"Kazune-kun ti ricordi che nel film la ragazza con i capelli chiari simili ai miei moriva, vero? Non voglio morire." disse piangendo

"Tranquilla non morirai, ci sono io quà" disse abbracciandola

"Grazie Kazu-" ma non finì la frase che sentì che qualcosa l'aveva infilzata e cadde a terra.

"KARIN!" disse Kazune, ma in quel istante dalla tasca di Karin uscì un biglietto che diceva:

_Just a day, Just an ordinary day, Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy, But he was looking to the sky_

_And as he asked if I would come along, I started to realize_

_That everyday he finds, Just what he's looking for, Like a shooting star he shines._

_Lo so che forse non sarà ricambiato, ma questa canzone ogni volta che l'ascolto mi fa pensare a te e vorrei che tu fossi sempre al mio fianco, ma evidentemente per me è troppo tardi. Per me è stata, anche se per poco, la cosa più bella della mia vita incontrarti, spero che anche in cielo ci rincontreremo, ma questa volta per sempre. Quello che stò cercando di dirti da anni è che sono innamorata di te._

_Sì hai capito bene Kazune-kun. Ci rivedremmo in paradiso._

_La tua Karin._

Quando Kazune finì di leggere la lettera pensò

"Questo è quello che cercava di dirmi da anni e adesso che realizzavo che mi piaceva, lei muore. Karin aspettami arrivo."

E Kazune si pugnalò.

Quando fù in paradiso, un angelo con dei capelli color biondo sporco legati in due codini gli fù davanti e disse:

"Eccoti di nuovo qua Kazune-kun" disse l'angelo

"Karin!" e Kazune l'abbracciò piangendo

"Tranquillo Kazune-kun. Adesso possiamo stare insieme per sempre" gli disse Karin

"Hai ragione Karin, e anche io devo dirti una cosa. Anche io ti amo" e la baciò.

Adesso Karin e Kazune vivono in pace nel paradiso e innamorandosi l'uno dell'altra ogni giorno di più.


End file.
